Deadly Obsessions
by Shonenruler
Summary: [Rated for Blood,rape and language] Tasuki and Chichiri are captured by Bandits and while Chichiri is set free Tasuki is forced to stay living a nightmare and torture, can Chichiri save him and get him free...will Tasuki want to leave? [ Bad summery]


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, but I do own the Rekianna Bandits

A/N: Hello! Looks like I got some reviews and I thank you guys ^_^ well I revised this chapter, fixing the misspelled things and adding on a large chunk and another twist to the plot. Okay I'll stop blabbing now and let you get to the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touchen look what we found"  
  
The said person turned and lifted their brow  
  
"So more male sluts, don't I have enough of those already"  
  
"We ain't no Male sluts!" a voice protested, a male with flaming red hair and eyes as well.  
  
One if his captors, a large woman named Yeun kicked him in  
the side  
  
"Be quiet"  
  
"Can't you just let us go na da?" men beside the first one  
asked his hair was an odd blue color and face one unnatural,   
  
Touchen laughed  
  
"Doubtful, why have you brought these men before me"  
  
Another woman, Koulin, forced the red head to his feet  
  
"This one, is Genrou from the Mt.Leikaku bandits"  
  
This sparked an interest from Touchen  
  
"The one with the special fan?"  
  
"Yes" Yuen responded  
  
"Excellent, Him I'll keep. Do you have the fan?"  
  
"Gimme my damn fan!"  
  
He went ignored as Koulin tossed fan was tossed to Touchen  
  
"Wonderful, get him in my room make sure he can't escape. As for the other one he may leave but make sure he never returns we cannot have the Rekianna bandit's hideout discovered"  
  
Touchen walked over to be eye level with Genrou, grabbing  
his chin she smirked  
  
"I must admit you are good-looking and your fiery nature  
amuses me. To bad it won't be there for long"  
  
Genrou growled and spat in her face earning a kick in the gut. Touchen wiped her face and turn toward Yuen  
  
"Go now, Koulin take the other male"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" the two females said dragging the men in different directions, Touchen lifted the fan in her hands and smiled  
  
  
"I need a practice target, Chojin!"  
  
  
A woman with light blue hair and pink eyes stepped out from  
the shadows  
  
"no need to yell Touchen, what do you want?"  
  
Touchen smirked coldly   
  
"Bring me one of my male sluts, I wish to do some testing".  
  
  
                                                   ***************  
  
   
"I can't believe this!" Tasuki aka Genrou thought struggling to try and release himself from the pole he was attached too  
  
"There's no way I'm becoming a prostitute"  
  
The rope holding his hand snapped and he laughed  
  
"There's nothing that can hold me" he said walking to the  
door of the room, a spear flew out of nowhere and lodged itself in his shoulder  
  
"Why are you leaving the funs just begun Genrou" a voice said, Tasuki pulled out the spear and winced at the amount of blood coming out of the wound  
  
"Good aim" he thought turning his head to the voice  
  
Touchen smirked cockily  
  
"You won't make it out alive from this place, get use to your new home and life style red-head"  
  
Tasuki responded with a smirk of his own  
  
"You have no idea who you're up against"  
  
He attempted to move but his limbs were immobile  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he thought frantically  
  
  
Touchen laughed, the temperature of the room seemed to drop  
  


"Years of research on a certain plant pull off, on that spear head had a paralyzing liquid on it, and you'll be like this for another several hours"  
  
Tasuki growled  
  
"Shit!"  
  
In one fluid motion Touchen had flipped him over her shoulder onto a bed, she straddled him waist   
  
"If you don't resist trust me it won't be that painful….feh I was never good at telling lies" she took out something from her belt buckle and chuckled lowly  
  
"I always enjoy a little blood with my toys"  
  
By this time Tasuki was trying his hardest to move  
  
"Dammit what the fuck!?" he mentally screamed not wanting to give the satisfaction he was a bit worried,  
  
The thing that Touchen had taken out was reviled to be a dagger, its blade shone in the candle light  
  
"Let's play a game"  
  
  
She took the dagger and sliced his shirt off, tossing it to the side she pressed the blade against her victim  
  
"Can you guess what I'm spelling" her smirk, if possible grew even crueler and face became maniacal   
  
"We'll use you chest"  
  
Tasuki held in his yell as the women begun to carve into his chest, blood dribbled down his side and puddle onto the sheets, the dagger sunk deeper into his flesh.  
  
Touchen stopped and licked the blood off the blade,  
  
"Delicious" she mumbled now licking his chest, her mouth was painted red and her eyes shined gleefully. Tasuki wanted to scream, yell, and destroy something, because as much as he wanted to deny it he was getting turned on by this deadly game  
  
"I'll enjoy keeping you as my new pet".  
  
Touchen pulled him up and kissed him. Rough. Demanding. Dominating.   
  
Tasuki growled and bit her lip, she pulled back smiling as his mouth was now covered not only with his blood but hers as well, she rubbed against his obvious arousal and making them both moan  
  
"You want me" Touchen stated  
  
"When hell freezes over"  
  
His body betrayed his words though as he lifted his hips for more contact. Touchen's eyes flashed as she stroke the dagger  
  
"We'll see won't we?"  
  
The blade slammed down between Tasuki's leg barely missing his most valuable part, Tasuki's eyes were widened and his breathing increased, pulling back the blade tore at the fabric.  
  
"Excellent, the rest of your body is not a disappointment"  
  
Touchen's finger's stroked his thighs moving bit by bit to the true destination, her fingers stopped at the base of his cock, the blade was once lifted and pressed against the soft flesh of hard length. Tasuki bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out, Touchen blinked lazily and begun to stroke him with her free hand while she began to carve something into her  
new target. Tasuki couldn't hold it and his scream echoed among the fort catching the attention of several women bandits, who, seemingly use to these sounds, shrugged it off.  
  
Touchen finished and flicked the blade at the end of the bed; it would not be needed anymore to night. Looking at her work she laughed cruelly  
  
"You truly now, are my pet"  
  
Tasuki quivered and his breathing had increased, Touchen gave him a mock pity look  
  
  
"Oh did that hurt……well, but don't worry for pain you get almost equal pleasure"  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth that she had moved down on the fang boy, she licked the tip of his cock, not hearing anything she moved in for the kill. Her mouth engulfed Tasuki making him moan as well as yell as her tongue and teeth worked on bring him pain and pleasure  
  
  
"b-bitch" Tasuki manage to breath out only to have it end in a moan, Touchen released him with a audible 'pop' and looked at him with a lifted brow  
  
  
"Don't you ever shut up" she said with a flick of the hand.

                                                          ****************  
  
  
  
Tasuki woke up the next morning, his body ache and he was lying in a puddle of his own blood, sitting up he covered his face and his eyes widen. He allowed himself to be taken,  
no not taken. Raped. He was raped by a woman. Flashbacks on the pervious night played across his mind making him feel ashamed, pained, and disgusted  
  
"How could I let this happen, this isn't fucking fair!" he thought.  
  
He stood up and struggled his way to the door and placed a hand on the knob, leaning against it he listens for any voices before opening it and exiting.  
  


                                                            **************  
  
  
  
Touchen smiled as she sat before her fellow bandits, they looked at their leader with caution  
  
"I thank you, Yuen and Koulin for my new toy, He was very  
fun"  
  
The two said females bowed there heads  
  
"your welcome Touchen"   
  
"Do we have any business to discuss?"   
  
Chojin raised her hand  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then begin".   
  
  
But during the whole meeting Touchen's mind trailed off to her new play thing, she licked her lips as she thought back to his screams, the taste of his blood and not let's forget how….  
  
  
"Touchen!"  
  
  
Touchen snapped out of her thoughts to see her best friend, Chojin, staring at her and the room empty  
  
"The meetings over, oh great one" Chojin said sarcastially, Touchen  
glared and stood  
  
  
"Good I have somewhere to be"  
  
Chojin smiled and looked at her slyly  
  
"I see you favor the new boy"  
  
Touchen growled   
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked, Chojin put a hand to her  
chin  
  
  
"Well normally when you get a new play thing you screw them for couple of hours then kill them, that or set them free though they beg for death"  
  
  
Touchen smirked  
  
"You know me too well, I suppose I'll say he's my new favorite, perhaps I'll clean  
out my harem just for him"  
  
  
Chojin rolled her eyes  
  
"What will you do with the others, last time I checked you had around twenty men in there?"  
  
"Kill them" Touchen respond simply  
  
  
Chojin shook her head but made no comment on her leader and best friend's actions  
  
"I wished you would have let me kept the blue hair one with Genrou" she said changing the subject  
  
"You should have spoken up"  
  
"I don't want someone to be with me by force"  
  
"Your heart is weak sometimes Chojin"  
  
"And your heart is to cold Touchen"  
  
The two friends smiled at each other  
  
"Yoshi!" they said together punching each other in they're  
upper arms before turning and heading in different directions laughing.  
  
  
                                               ****************

Tasuki looked around another corner   
  
"This place is a fucking maze" he thought, he heard footsteps and retreated into the shadows  
  
"It's amazing that you're standing let alone able to move this far from Touchen's room. I will have fun with you now, the bitch won't have to know" a voice said huskily, arms wrapped around his waist and because he had lost so much blood the pervious night he was to week to fight  
  
Tasuki cursed his luck and life.  
  
  
                                                ***************                                    
                             
  
Meanwhile Chichiri was thrown from the horse that was carrying him onto the road, the horse's feet then galloped away. Coughing; Chichiri stood and removed the blindfold that was wrapped around his head  
  
"Tasuki…" he thought feeling quite guilty at not being able  
to save his fellow Suzaku warrior, a little voice in his head said  
  
"Don't worry about Tasuki everyone know he can take care of  
himself"  
  
"Yes but not against a fort of women" he thought back "if  
there was only a way to track them down"   
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
  
_"Wonderful, get him in my room make sure he can't escape. As for the other one he may leave but make sure he never returns we cannot have the Rekianna bandit's hideout discovered"_  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"That's it! Someone has to know about the Rekianna bandits  
no da" Chichiri thought then started walking off to the nearest village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: I know it's stupid but can you review and tell me what I'm doing wrong, I could use some advice I suppose other words I guess I continue unless I get like a million flames or something. Oh yeah and since I can't do a full lemon you guys might be getting little things like this….ano are these banned or something?


End file.
